


So Emotional

by Seblainer



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: AU, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Sally are eighteen and are still together. They have been together for three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Emotional

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters or anything you recognize. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.

vFandom: Life with Derek  
Title: So Emotional  
Characters: Derek and Sally  
Pairing: Derek/Sally  
Rating\Warnings: PG-13. FutureFic, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Derek and Sally are eighteen and are still together. They have been together for three years.  
Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

*So Emotional*

Sally knocked on the door of the Venturi-McDonald house. She smiled when Derek answered the door. “Hey, you want to go ice skating?”

Derek stared at Sally when she suggested it. “Why would I want to go ice skating and freeze my butt off?”

Sally smiled and said, “Because it’ll be fun. It’ll be just the two of us there, all alone.”

Derek paused when Sally said that they would be all alone. After a moment he shrugged and then said, “Okay, but only because you’re hot.”

Before long they were on their way to the ice-skating rink that Sally’s parents owned. When they reached the ice skating rink, Sally took her keys from her jeans pocket and sorted through the keys on her ring.

When she found the one that was for the ice skating rink, she unlocked the building and then turned off the alarm. After that was taken care of, the two of them headed for the counter that held the ice skates. Sally asked Derek for his size and when he told her, she grabbed a pair of ice skates for both of them.

After slipping their ice skates on, the two of them headed for the ice. Sally skated fast while it looked as if Derek were going to fall on his face at any given moment. When Derek did fall, Sally helped him to his feet again. After helping Derek up, Sally made sure that he was okay before she started skating once more.

Derek was amazed as he watched Sally do several tricks. The one he liked best was the triple-axle. Derek stood next to the door that led to the ice skating rink, holding onto it so that he would be able to remain standing. As he watched Sally do a few more tricks, Derek loved it when her eyes lit up. He would never admit this to anyone but he got a thrill whenever Sally laughed.

After skating for a couple of hours, the two of them put away the ice skates and put their shoes back on. After turning the lights off and setting the alarm once more, Sally made sure that the building was locked and then they decided to go for a walk. The night was cool as they walked down the street, no particular destination in mind.

The wind was blowing but not too hard. The sky was full of beautiful stars. As Derek watched Sally, he thought about their relationship. They had a weird one. For some reason they understood things about each other that no one else did. It was one of the reasons they were so good for each other.

Derek was afraid of being in a relationship and feeling trapped but now he knew that he didn’t have to worry about that with Sally. She was the kind of girl who wasn't always looking for a relationship but just liked to have fun. At least that was how it had been in the beginning.

But now they really loved each other and they weren’t going to let anyone or anything ruin what they had. Derek knew that his friends and family were surprised. He was surprised too. Derek had never thought that it could be a good thing to date the same girl for more than two weeks, let alone three years.

But somehow he and Sally had been together for three years. Maybe it was because she wasn’t clingy and needy like all of the other girls he had tried to date had turned out to be. Maybe it was because she could actually think and speak for herself. However, as Derek looked at Sally, he knew that it was because she was a nice person.

They were alike in many ways and that helped them to get along. It also meant that they had many of the same interests and that was never a bad thing. As they continued walking around town, Derek knew that he wanted to kiss Sally. So after they safely crossed the street and were on the sidewalk once more, he did.

Derek smirked, slipped his arm around Sally’s waist and pulled her to him. The kiss was slow and sweet. They both took their time, not wanting the kiss to end so soon. When it finally did, Sally was the one to back away first. After ending the kiss Sally asked, “What time do you need to be home?”

Derek looked at his watch and then said, “In an hour, but let’s not worry about that right now. For now it’s just the two of us and that’s how I like it.” They took a seat on a bench and the two of them started to talk some more. They each talked about their siblings and parents.

They talked about school, work and their plans for the future. They talked about their finals coming up in two months and then Graduation. Derek and Sally also talked about what they were planning to do after Graduation. Sally said that she wanted to go to medical school, while Derek said that he was still undecided.

They talked about their favorite music and favorite movies. Derek invited Sally to go with him to the Coldplay concert that was coming up in a week and they were both excited to go. Before long, it was time for Derek to go home. He had a test early the nexy morning at school and then he was working the late shift tomorrow night.

Sally smiled at Derek and then said, “I’m glad that you didn’t let your fear of relationships stop you from spending time with me and getting to know me. Over these last three years, I feel like I've learned so much about you.”

Derek nodded and then said softly, “You _have_ learned a lot about me. You know more about me than anyone in my family or Sam and Sam is my best friend.”

Sally nodded and then she said, “I know one of the reasons you like me is because I’m not so emotional. I’m glad that you understand.”

Derek nodded and then looked around, now realizing that night had fallen. “While I don’t mind that you're able to take care of yourself and are self-confident, I’m just glad you aren’t over-emotional. I don’t really like it when a girl calls me at two in the morning and starts crying because of something stupid like clothes.”

Sally laughed and then said, “I agree, just pick something to wear and be done with it.”

They reached Sally’s house and Derek kissed her again. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Sally asked, as she end the kiss and then smiled when Derek nodded.

“I have to work tomorrow night until seven. After that, you and I can spend some more time alone together,” Derek said softly.

Sally nodded and then she turned and went inside her house. Derek started his walk home with a smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
